This application relates to a compactor for metal cans, including beverage cans and the like. More specifically this invention relates to a compactor having two rams which crush the can into a compact pellet.
With the current emphasis on recycling metals, bottles, paper and the like, there has arisen a need for an apparatus that will serve to reduce the size of metal cans, making them more compact and easier to transport. More and more beverages are being packaged in aluminum cans which are recyclable but which require a considerable amount of storage. There are numerous purchasing centers located to purchase and recycled metal cans but, because of the bulk, many people are unwilling to transport empty beverage cans to such centers.